


Rewriting History

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Fix It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Jo realizes that she loves Laurie after losing Beth. Amy said no to Laurie when he asked for her hand. Jo realizes she's getting a second chance.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Rewriting History

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the end of Little Women but Jo goes after Laurie. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance.

Jo watched as her sister, her beautiful, talented, amazing little Beth, took her last breaths. Tears fell, Jo didn’t think she had any left at this point, but there was no use in fighting them now. She knew this was going to happen--Beth so many times before had expressed her desire for her pain to end. Jo couldn’t help but wish she could make her sister better. 

Not everything works out like they do in stories.

Beth wasn’t a story. Beth was real life. She was the spring, she was laughter, she was the music that rose from the piano. She was also Jo’s best friend. Now, Jo was alone. 

“I’m tired of being left behind,” Beth said to her once, “Now I’m going ahead.”

It was now that Jo found herself in the very odd predicament of being alone. Meg was married and her twins consumed most of her time. Amy was in Europe experiencing the things Jo was supposed to. Laurie, he… Jo wasn’t even sure where they stood after she rejected his proposal. Her only other friend was the kind Professor Bhaer--who she did not part with on good terms--but knew if he came around, she wouldn’t turn him down in her time of need.

Jo has never felt so lost. She felt like she had her whole life planned out from as soon as she could walk. She would be a writer and support her family then give them everything they ever wanted. They would be happy and rich, and she’d accomplish this by doing what she loved not because of who she married. She always thought that’s what she wanted. But now, she wasn’t sure what she wanted. 

“I’ve never felt so alone. I’ve lost everyone. My whole future slipped through my fingers with Beth’s last breath. Marmee, I have no idea what to do.” Jo was pacing the attic floor. Her mother sat on the old dust covered couch. Mrs. March stayed as patient as ever as her daughter vented out her frustrations; Jo wondered how even after the loss of Beth her mother could remain so calm. 

“My dear, you are only frustrated because you’re grieving. This isn’t what Beth would have wanted. She would have wanted you a published writer. A happy, published writer.”

Out of frustration Jo threw her hands up in the air and let out a long groan then slapped her palms to her forehead, “Beth would have wanted to live! She would have wanted--”

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from talking. She didn’t realize her mother had moved from her spot on the couch. “I think that Beth fulfilled her purpose on this Earth. We may never understand our time here, Jo, but do not take her time here for granted. Her story with us may be done but yours is still going. Do not let that opportunity go to waste.”

Jo pushed into her mother’s arms and hugged her tightly. She breathed deeply in. Her mother always brought a touch of comfort she longed for. 

“I know. And I don’t wish to. I just wish I wasn’t so lonely. I wish Beth didn’t have to suffer. I wish things had been different.”

Mrs. March gently stroked Jo’s hair, evening out the curls that quickly coiled back. She let Jo cry into her chest for a bit before saying, “We can’t go back and change the past, my dear. All we can do is choose how we move forward.”

“But if,” Jo sniffled, “If I could. I’d go back and I’d say yes to Laurie. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about that moment.”

Mrs. March pulled back and looked at Jo then wiped a couple of stray tears off her daughter’s face. She smiled almost wistfully at Jo. The words out of her daughter’s mouth surprised her, to say the least. “Why do you say that?”

“If I had said yes, I wouldn’t be alone right now. Maybe he would have taken me to Europe with him, maybe he wouldn’t have gone at all. I wish I had someone by my side. I wish I wasn’t lonely.”

“But do you love him, Jo? Or is he the easy choice?”

Jo was silent at that, but Mrs. March went on, “I don’t want you to feel forced to marry. You’ve spent your whole life saying you won’t, and I believed you. You’ll always have me and your father and your writing to support you. Don’t feel pressured to rely on anyone else. I know you're lonely, but you’ll never be truly alone my dear. And if, one day, you meet someone who you love completely, who challenges you and makes you a better version of yourself, let yourself take a chance on that love. I won’t judge if that person ends up being Laurie.”

Jo spent days dwelling over this. She told Laurie that she tried to love him the way he wanted her to but she couldn’t. She wanted to love Laurie. She wondered why she couldn’t. Part of her thinks she knows why.

The sun was going down and the once well-lit attic was now dark. In front of where she was sitting was a small chest that said, “Beth.” Once Beth got sick Jo felt her life revolved around her sister. Beth needed her constant support and supervision. Even after her sister got well Jo felt that she couldn’t go far from her. Beth never completely regained her strength or the rosiness in her cheeks. Between caring for Beth and supporting her family, Jo had no time to think about love. Now she did. 

She wasn’t sure at what time she fell asleep during her ponderings, but she was woken up by a gentle touch to her shoulder. Blinking her eyes open, the blurry figure in front of her started to take shape. 

“Hello, Jo. I missed you.” It was Laurie. 

“Teddy!” and Jo hugged him tightly. When she pulled back, she looked at him, really looked at him, and thought that he looked different--older. The normal boyish charm that shone in his eye was replaced by something Jo couldn’t quite place. Even so, he was still her boy. 

“It’s good to see you, Jo. It’s good to hear someone call me that again,” he added. 

Jo couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. For a moment it was just them and the world fell away. Being with him felt right. After months and months of feeling like something was missing, she finally found the missing piece. The missing piece was Laurie.

But then Laurie said, “Amy is looking forward to seeing you, but I wanted to see you first.” 

Suddenly Jo realized the smile on her face felt forced, so she dropped it altogether, opting to look at her hands and not the man in front of her. Amy. Amy has been in love with Laurie for years, Jo knew, even if her sister never voiced her secret thoughts. Jo always said Laurie would be better off with Beth or with Meg, perhaps he was better off with Amy. Jo knew they spent months together across the sea and experienced new lands and cultures together. In every letter Amy sent home she either talked about Fred Vaughn--her failed love--or Laurie. Jo would understand if their travels together created a spark. She’d even be happy for them, eventually.

“Teddy, if you need my--”

Laurie shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out for her to take, “Not now, Jo. Amy is waiting for us.”

Downstairs everyone was chatting in the dining room. Amy looked stunning in her black mourning gown; no doubt bought in Paris with Laurie’s money. 

“Amy!” she yelled. Her sister turned to look at her and if you asked Jo, she would’ve said Amy’s smile lit up the room.

“Jo! Oh Jo, how I’ve missed you!” the two embraced and said little, merely enjoying being so close to each other again. When they pulled back Jo realized that Amy was no longer the little girl hiding limes in her desk but now a full-grown woman ready to enter society. 

“You look so beautiful.”

“And you do too, Jo.” Amy’s eyes darted to the empty room next to them and Jo understood what she meant. The two of them wandered in so that no one could hear their conversation. For some reason, Jo felt oddly nervous about what her sister was going to tell her.

“Jo,” she started. It was obvious Amy was nervous too, “We both knew one of us had to marry rich and since Meg did not, it’s up to us. Even if I must marry rich, I want to be loved and respected more. That is why I said no to Fred.” She paused as if waiting for Jo to say something. Jo didn’t so she continued, “From the first time I saw Laurie I knew I loved him. I was afraid if I told you you’d be mad or angry because I thought, we all thought, that you loved him. I was shocked when you said no but there was some small selfish part of me that was glad. Since you said no that meant for the first time in my life, I had a chance. Laurie proposed to me. But I said no.”

Jo was shocked and yet the smallest part of her was relieved. “Why? Amy! Why would you do something so foolish?”

“Because!” Amy said a bit louder than she intended. “Because,” her voice was nearly a whisper now, “Because he is still in love with you. I can never be you, even though I tried.” 

Jo took her sister’s hand in hers, “You know I can’t.” She said but there was a waver in her voice as if she didn’t quite believe the statement anymore.

Amy let out a small, sad little laugh, “I don’t think that’s true. I think you’re scared. You hid behind Beth and used her to excuse your suffering, but you don’t need to do that anymore. She would want you to be happy. We all want that for you. I might be wrong, but I’ve seen the way you look at him. If he asks you again, Jo, don’t say no.”

The conversation was thankfully interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door and the voice of a man with a strange accent ringing through the house.

“I am looking for a Ms. Jo March. Is she here?”

Jo lit up at the voice, “Mr. Bhaer! He’s come!” She ran out of the room and to the front door where Laurie was still standing. She paid little attention to Laurie, but she did notice that he seemed very unhappy about the surprise guest. Ignoring that she addressed Mr. Bhaer, “I’m so glad to see you again. Please, come in and meet my family.”

Jo made sure to introduce him to everyone, telling stories of their time in New York. Mr. Bhaer took delight in sharing the time she burned her dress because she was standing too close to the fireplace. Everyone was in good spirits and Jo thought she hadn’t been this happy since the day Laurie finally came home from college and they were reunited. 

Laurie.

She looked around and noticed her friend was gone. His jacket wasn’t hanging on the coat rack which meant he must’ve slipped out while she made introductions. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked aloud. The feeling of loneliness started to creep up again.

Amy came and stood by her side, “I think he left to give you and your professor friend space.”

Jo didn’t take her eyes off the door. The loneliness turned into a strange, overwhelming emptiness. 

“Go after him.” Amy’s voice was gentle and encouraging, “Go have your chance at happiness before I finally take him for myself.”

“I’m scared.”

“The great Jo March? Scared? She can go to the head publisher of a newspaper and demand her stories are published but she can’t chase after Laurie and tell him she loves him?” 

Jo turned around and looked at her family. They all looked at her with a smile and Meg seemed to wave her hands as if encouraging her to go. She made eye contact with her friend the kind professor, and he nodded his head. It seemed like that was all she needed. 

She ran out the door after Laurie.

He wasn’t at his home next door but one of the maids mentioned he was headed to the train station to go off and see a friend. The maid remarked that he looked sad and Jo knew she had to hurry. 

She got to the train station just in time. Laurie was outside, staring at the doors as if debating to go in. 

“Laurie!” She cried as she walked closer to him. He didn’t seem to register the fact anyone said his name until Jo grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to face her.

“Jo? What are you doing here?”

“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m stopping you from leaving again!”

Laurie shook his head and lightly pushed her hand off his shoulder, “I can’t do this. I said I’d watch you love and marry someone else, but I can’t. I can’t because I love you and I’ll never stop loving you. I tried, trust me I tried, but there’s no one like you, Jo.”

“Laurie. Laurie, please listen to me. I regret what I said that day. There hasn't been a day where I haven’t. I thought about you, about saying no to you. I regret it. I’ve never regretted anything more. I love you. And if… if for some reason you’d still have me--”

“What about your friend, the professor?” He said quickly before she could say more, “You seemed so happy when he showed up. If you love him, Jo, I understand.”

“I don’t. I could never. He is a good friend and nothing more. Marmee said that if one day I found someone who challenged me to do better, be better, that I loved and cared for, to not let that go. I admit I was scared for a long time. I didn’t want to love someone because that meant I would lose them. I didn’t want to lose you, so I did what I thought was right. I realize now how wrong I was. You’re what’s right, Laurie. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Laurie stared at her for a long time and Jo was scared he’d walk away. She was too late. 

But then he kissed her. He held her face and kissed her and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and kiss him back. 

“Do you mean it?” Laurie asked when they finally broke apart, breathless but happy and finally whole.

“I mean it, Laurie. As long as you promise I can continue writing.”

Laurie smiled as he linked their fingers together, “I can’t wait to be the husband of famous American author Jo March.”


End file.
